Frozen-A Vixen's Curse
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in a fantasy based world Elsa and Anna aren't what they appear to be, they are anthro vixens. Elsa has the power of ice and since she has been young she has secluded herself from people. However an incident set off by jealousy releases her power onto all those around her. A journey is then set in motion to help rid her of this power. Elsanna. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Arendelle

**Authors note: **I decided to make another Elsanna fanfic. What it will be this time, who knows. Actually I do this one will be fantasy oriented where the sisters are actually anthro. They will be vixens so Anna is a red furred vixen and Elsa is a white snowy vixen. This is set in a world filled with perils and magic and wonders. Of course Elsa has the power of ice and during a certain ball she will unleash all of it to the world. A plan will be hatched to help Elsa rid her of her power, but the journey and love that Elsa will have might change her mind. If you are interested come aboard and let us journey into the world of fantasy and family.

Frozen

A Vixen's curse

Ch.1: Welcome to Arendelle

It was a big day for Elsa as she was about to be made Queen. All of Arendelle was there to see her and while she wished her parents were there her sister was here to cheer her on. Lately she had secluded herself to her room keeping away from public gatherings and yet now the day was here and she could hide no longer. Arendelle was a grand place to be full of species all living under one huge castle roof. She was kind of nervous as she paced about behind a curtain that would be pulled to reveal her to everyone.

"Hey there…you nervous?" Elsa lets out an 'eep' before realizing who had spoken. Her sister stood there with her big eyes staring at her in concern.

"Fine…just fine…can you get everyone to quiet down some, please?" Elsa rubs at her hands feeling the magic inside her. All these people had come to see her and if she froze anyone…she'd never be able to live with herself.

"I'll do my best and hey…you got this." She kisses her cheek and heads out of there.

Elsa rubs the spot where she was kissed and heaved a sigh. If only she could tell Anna, if only she could show her. It wasn't easy avoiding her all these years as she was tempted beyond her door to let her in. The constant torture of harming her sister…not a day went by where she didn't relive that nightmare of a day long ago. Hearing the chanting die down she smoothed her fur and put on a smile.

The trumpets sounded and she swayed out wearing a royal blue dress with the insignia of Arendelle on her chest. Her white fluffy tail swished behind her and she waved her paw around at all who were gathered there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wolf named Hans talking to her sister. It took all her self control to not go over there and pull those two apart. Taking the stage she looks out at everyone.

"Thank you all for being here today. I know my parents ruled this place with all their heart and I wish to continue their traditions to the best of my ability. Please enjoy the party." Elsa receives claps and she takes a seat as the crowning begins.

All around her people gather…all except her sister. She sees her with Hans and that wolf she has never really liked. He came in here and immediately went after her younger sister…and that just ate away at her mental focus. Her sister giggled at some joke he said…she made her laugh too but she didn't have some ulterior motive like him. She gripped the arm of her chair and her claws began scratching at it…not realizing she was tearing through the material the gloves were made from.

The crown weighed a bit but she was taught how to hold her head up like a lady, a Queen and as she stood all eyes fell on her…except her sister and Hans. That was it…why was her perfect day being ruined by such…flirting? She saw the way the people looked at her…like she didn't belong up here. She even bet they talked about her time in isolation wondering if she was caught up on Arendelle politics or about the happenings outside. It was beginning to become too much for her. A slight snarl escaping her lips as the room spun around her.

"That is it! I have had enough of you people…and you…flirting with my sister! WHAT WERE YOU TELLING HER?" She did not realize her voice had raised and she stepped down looking at him with her chest heaving and the fur on her head falling before her eyes.

"Oh it was nothing…just a joke on the continuing winter we are having outside. Oh do continue with your speech…it seems to have the people begging for more. Now Anna as I was saying I think you should come to my cabin…it would be quite the adventure-."

"Anna is not leaving…but you are." Elsa reached for him as she tried to drag him out but he refused to budge and he pulls off her glove.

"Elsa what has gotten into you?" Anna asks looking at her in concern. Elsa notices others are looking at her the same way and she tries to flee to her room but there are just too many people. Her heart is thudding loudly and her palms are getting sweaty…oh no…her hand was free of her glove.

"I-I need to go to bed…no one touch me…please…" Elsa suddenly bumped into a kind elderly female concerned, she was a bird of sorts but she touched her and she began to freeze. Shouts of panic went through and she looked around as her secret came out.

"Elsa the Ice Queen…nice ring don't you think?" Hans laughs and soon everyone does. Elsa feels the fear leave followed by anger.

"I am Queen…so…that is quite enough!" She throws off her second glove and she stomps the ground and suddenly ice is flying everywhere. The place is being frozen over and as people try to flee they slip and fall on their butts. Her fur is all about especially the stuff on top of her head and as she falls to her knees she cries.

"Elsa…you are not alone in this. It was not your fault years ago and it was not your fault now. I swear as your sister we will get through this." Anna kneels down by her and tries to touch her but she can't, no, Elsa can't freeze her like she did the room…and that kind old woman.

"I might know a way…but it will be fraught with peril and chances of coming back alive are slim, still, what you have can be cured. If you are willing." Hans stands there as he looks down at them. What is his endgame? What does he want with Anna?

"C'mon Elsa…we can trust him…besides until we can cure you this place will remain frozen over. It'll be like an adventure of sorts." Anna remains positive and Elsa adamantly agrees though as she looks at the people she begins to wonder if it is possible to cure a monster like her.

**Authors note: **And so it begins. Elsa, Anna, and Hans are about to set out on a perilous adventure fraught with perils of which they have likely never encountered. Clues of Elsanna are seen in here but they won't be fully presented till later. Hope you are hooked as the new Eslanna tale by yours truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisterly qualms

CH.2: Sisterly qualms

"Anna I don't want you going on this journey," Elsa begins for the like the sixth time since she first asked. Making sure her gloves held she adjusted her top half of her outfit she had chosen for this rough venture.

"Oh please Elsa…you will hardly know I'm there." Anna was persistent but honestly if she went she'd have to keep her eyes on her and Hans…and right now she'd rather keep an eye on Hans without worrying about her baby sister with…well…a starving wolf.

"For the last time no Anna…now can we please just drop it? Hans are you sure this path is safe?" Elsa looked over at the wolf who was examining his swords at the moment. He was either staring at his reflection or seeing if the blades were sharp, she voted for the first.

"Hmm, oh yes it is quite safe, my brothers and I used to take it on hikes." Hans placed his weapons into their sheath behind him and he walked over, more like strode and she watched her sister pat her chest.

"Good…well then Anna till we return I leave the Kingdom in your capable hands. Please don't carry on any meetings of importance while we are gone, and political gatherings, and well…anything else so feel free to sit on the throne." Elsa looked at the path ahead of them and was about to move out when she heard a laugh.

"Hey you…why are you laughing at my sister?" Anna had disappeared and was dragging a guy who appeared to be a canine of sorts. His fur was light and he a lot was on top.

"Hmm…no was not laughing at your sister but at the man you have as a guide." He stops laughing and Elsa gives him a look. He seems familiar.

"And what may I ask is so funny? That path is perfectly safe…and…and you are just some labor hired when needed. I know you…you are Kristoff." Hans sputters.

"Oh right…the Kingdom hires you for odds and end jobs. What were you doing so close by anyway?" Elsa looks him over noticing he seems quite capable of defending himself due to his broad shoulders and the way he holds himself up. A large boomerang seems to be on his back, looks heavy.

"Well…ever since you kind of froze the Kingdom I've been trying to break through it. I haven't had much luck but it already looks a little better…on one side that is." He beckons them to follow and as they follow they see he had been hacking away at the icy exterior of the Kingdom.

"I did all that?" Elsa held her chest in disbelief. She thought she had only frozen the inside of the place. This just showed she had to get rid of this curse of hers.

"Hmm…well some of it yeah…the rest though is from this winter we're having. You see the Kingdom tends to frost up and if not taken care of it tends to stick. It takes a while for any message to get to me where I live and since I am only hired a few times a year at best…this happens." Kristoff gestures again and Hans rolls his eyes.

"Well didn't you maybe think your brute like presence wasn't needed here all the time? This Kingdom has people in its employment who would gladly take care of this. Why they never need a pup like you is beyond me." Hans says gruff like.

"No offense Prince but not just anyone can do this. Here watch." He pulls his boomerang out and as he throws it he enchants it with some fire and as it crashes into the wall it gives way and large chunks fall to the ground.

Everyone is staring…no one knows what to say. Elsa watched him catch the large boomerang without slipping or falling and he places it on his back like it is no weight or burden at all.

"You have the power of fire?" Elsa can't believe it, and clearly it shows from her wide eyed expression and voice in disbelief.

"If you mean enchanting items with elemental degree yes…however if you mean shooting fire from my palms no. I learned this from my family…they know a lot about magic. I can also make the boomerang sizzle with electricity and even increase the air around it giving it speed or distance. There are some other stuff I can do as well…but I take it you are on a time schedule so I won't bore you with the details."

Elsa watches as Anna heads over to him and chats excitedly with him. Once again she finds herself getting jealous. Why couldn't she pay that much attention to her? They were sisters were they not…it wasn't like there was more to it…well…a little. She felt like Anna was moving on with her life leaving her behind and that scared her. Soon she wouldn't need her and what about this feeling, this love that threatened to overwhelm her?

"If you are thinking of bringing him along…don't." She is shaken from her reverie of thoughts noticing Hans was still there.

"Look Hans…I appreciate you joining the quest as it will help us out there, but, this Kristoff appears to have something we need…a fourth member. He also is in disagreement with your path…why is that?" Elsa's suspicions of him once again surfaced.

"Well…I mean…it could be many reasons. The path is safe I assure you…would I lie?" Hans holds out his arms and bows his head a bit.

"Elsa…is ok if I join you now? Please oh please I won't make a peep I swear and I can hang back with Kristoff if you want…that way you can focus on Hans's directions." Anna and Kristoff…an awful idea…she'd rather have her sister up front with her and the boys in the back…ok another bad idea.

"Fine…but…we shall walk in single file formation and we shall follow Kristoff's navigating." She can hear Hans begin to protest and she pulls a paw out of her glove and he grows deathly silent. Seeing how there were no further arguments they set out.

Anna had chosen a bow as a weapon and while she had some disagreement with her sister being armed she did recall she had been pretty good with it…from her window in her room. She herself had chosen no weapon as ice was her weapon. The quest was off to a good start and as she looked back she saw Hans rubbing his arms. Kristoff appeared to be handling the cold rather well…while talking to Anna.

"It must suck seeing those two together," Hans says and she nearly starts, "I mean he has no social class at all and what is the point of opening her heart to someone who isn't around half the time right?"

"Oh r-right of course," she had thought he would bring up her feelings or something like that. He did have a point though, Anna deserved someone who would be there for her…ok sure she wasn't there that much in the beginning but she wanted to make it up to her. Anna deserved to be cherished and respected and-

"That is why with your permission I'd like to marry her." Elsa snapped and her teeth showed as she pinned him to the icy wall. "Ugh…what the hell…why did you-?"

"I know you are up to something Hans…so little piece of advice from the Queen of Arendelle and her older sister…stay away." She let him go and moved a hand through her hair. She had chosen to put it up rather than let it down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…I want to marry Anna and there is nothing suspicious going on there. I am a Prince and she is a Princess…you would think you'd want our two Kingdoms together." Hans handles himself well…quite slimy of him.

"I have looked into our history and I have found it hasn't been a good one. Your Kingdom is always trying to profit from someone else and right now you are in an economical crunch. Oh yes I looked over the reports and found the numbers to be quite…dizzying. You intend to marry my sister and gain some of our finances…well let me tell you…it isn't happening."

"What isn't happening?" Anna joins them along with Kristoff and she can see how close their hands are.

"Marriage…in fact relationships in general; you see, while you may appear to be older you still lack the maturity it takes to handle a relationship. Plus who will help me run the Kingdom in its early fledgling years?" Elsa smiled nervously.

"Wait…where is this coming from? And why prevent me from dating…Elsa I am free to choose who I can and can't date. Just cause your Queen…ugh…you've been missing most of my life and now you think you can waltz back in and have your say-."

"Anna I am your sister, we're family and I am only looking out for your best interest." Elsa felt this spiraling out of control when she had thought she'd be happy.

"Where were you during those years I needed emotional companionship huh? I will tell you where…up in that room of yours locked away…so my life…my decision." Anna huffed. Elsa felt panic set in and then watches as Anna heads on up head.

"Ok…well…the path continues on ahead then turns into the caves. I will…go make sure Anna hasn't left the path." Kristoff leaves then.

"Hmm…I would say that went really well. And it looks like Anna needs some comfort about now, obviously not from you the Queen of Arendelle, frozen heart if ever. Maybe my chances aren't as bleak as you think." Hans wears a predatory smile as he heads off leaving her there.

"What have I done?" Elsa heaves a sigh and cries a bit following from the rear. The snow continues to fall and the first hiccup has arrived.

**Authors note**: Looks like they are off to a rocky start and Anna has pulled away from Elsa. Still their quest is long so anything can happen to turn things around, hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Monsters in the cave

CH.3: Monsters in the cave

Elsa saw the cave up ahead and spotted Kristoff standing there with Anna. Anna was laughing and playfully pushing at his arm and she felt sad more than anything else. The argument her sister and her had was still fresh and it also made her suspicions true about Hans. He was trying to marry her sister to further his own Kingdom that had hit a few financial slips. Of course she could not tell her any of this for she would not believe her anyway…she'd probably think she was against her happily ever after.

"This cave should cut our travel down significantly…or it can possibly leave us blind and shivering in the dark. So who wants to go first?" He asks looking around. Kristoff seemed to be handling himself well.

"I will go first…the sooner we get through the sooner I get my power taken away." Elsa would not hold onto powers that put others in jeopardy…people she loved.

"I will stay back with Anna…to keep her safe." Hans says, though Elsa highly doubts that as he wields swords and they will be in the dark.

"Actually I was hoping to stay near Kristoff if that is alright," Anna says meekly, her cheeks burning though hard to see as her cheeks are covered in red fur.

"Let us just get moving please…standing around debating who travels with Anna is getting tedious." Elsa pushes forward not looking at her sister's reaction, no doubt annoyed. She would likely say she was jealous of the attention, and in some parts she would be right…but it was more over the fact they were around the one person she wanted to be with.

The cave was quite long and her fur was standing up as she listened to a drip somewhere up ahead. It was hard to see in front of her and having the power of ice did little good when one couldn't see ahead or behind. She could hear whispers behind of Kristoff and Anna and she curled her fingers inwards forming a fist…trying to keep it together was never harder. Hearing movement she stopped moving and was bumped into from behind by Anna.

"Why have we stopped?" She asks. Elsa would answer her but besides her heart racing at how close they were and the sound of something in there that wasn't them…her mouth muscles weren't budging.

"Now I remember why the caves aren't taken…because of the creatures that dwell in here. I didn't mention this did I? I kind of think stuff in my head that should be said aloud…sorry," Kristoff apologized but Elsa was not interested in one right now.

"What is known about these creatures?" Elsa could not see the cave entrance anymore and they were a good way in so going back was not an option. Hearing movement again this time from above she ducks feeling her teeth come out and her nails digging into her palm.

"My parents call these things the 'blights of dark' scary buggers who dwell in the cave preying on any who enter. Descriptions say they are fat with wings and jaws wide enough to swallow something whole, with fur most likely. Their eyes are said to be bright white…like those." He says pointing at a pair of eyes floating towards them, nothing else visible.

"Kristoff…remind me to hurt you once we are out of this and not in the digestive track of a blight of ugly." Elsa removed her gloves and then held out her palms shooting ice into the creature. It let out a shrill cry as it fell to the ground and up above hundreds of eyes peered down at them.

"If he forgets I will tell you. Now let us run!" Hans takes Anna's hand and rushes with her away from the humming of wings.

"Ok good idea Anna lets…" Kristoff looks around and Elsa sees his reaction, barely but it looks annoyed and as he looks after Hans and Anna running he follows.

"If mom and dad were alive they'd either be happy their daughter has suitors or not amused at all." Elsa hurried along the cave floor shooting ice when her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Up ahead Kristoff threw his flaming boomerang clipping a few wings and sending the creatures down hurting badly.

"I see light up ahead!" Hans yells as he steps into it and Elsa sees him and Anna standing there…and hugging!

"I am not amused at all." Elsa notes as she nearly bumps into Kristoff as he stops with the others. It is only a tiny circle of light…nothing too much to keep them from slipping into the darkness.

"Ok we just need to stick together…no one moves and we should be safe." Anna says and Elsa would agree…but this light is only provided by the hole in the ceiling up above. Once it becomes dark, which will be very soon they will no doubt be in the same predicament not knowing where they were going.

"So what do we do in the meantime…sing?" Hans asks, his swords gripped in both hands as he swings at one of the bugs spooking it.

"Ooh…I can start us off," Anna chimes in but Elsa shoots her down with a stare, "ok no signing maybe holding hands and hoping-."

"We need to come up with a solid plan of escaping…and no singing." She took a breath calming herself down and listening to their collective breath.

"You know we wouldn't be in this predicament if we had gone the way I had chosen," Hans tells them, his face looking annoyed, "I mean seriously bug infested cave or a nice trail that leads away from here."

"Tell us Hans…where would your trail take us?" Elsa spoke up and as she looked at him with sharp eyes and an upturned smile.

"Oh…well…maybe the place we're supposed to be going," he says hesitantly and Elsa smirks at this, "hey I was the one that got us out here remember…I should know where we are going right?"

"Hans I never liked you…and I bet you were taking us to your father's Kingdom so I can be sat down and talked to about handing Anna over to you in a marital union to save his Kingdom from falling into bankruptcy."

Anna and Kristoff just stared and Hans himself stared but his stare was more incredulous mixed with that of a rat caught in a trap. "Hans…is that true…were you not helping my sister?"

Hans looks around and then begins to laugh. "I had you going for a bit though didn't I? Ok so I was taking you to see my father, so what, not like my father would ever come to Arendelle and ask himself. Look Anna we had something going on at that little gathering…come with me to the Kingdom and see the glory of it all…meet my brothers…it-."

"Hans…I'm not ready for marriage. I found you charming and boyishly handsome but now I just see you were only after my sister's power on the throne…and not me in that sense…not all of me that is. I can't believe how selfish you are-."

"What me…you think I am selfish?" He asks turning around and his wolf like features are seen clearer now that they stand in the light. "Look at you jumping from me to Kristoff, then to me again, look who is selfish there. You can't have both of us and yet you play us like some toy a toddler clings to in their infancy."

Elsa knew she should jump in and stop this but she also realized Anna needed to hear this. When it came to boys she really was moving from one guy to the next and she didn't even realize what she was doing. At first she was in denial as her face scrunched up and her whiskers moved about in sync but then as it sets in she lowers her shoulders and takes a seat on the ground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know. I apologize to both of you…really truly do apologize and I hope we can be friends. Maybe I am not ready for a relationship right now."

Elsa silently cheers but keeps a poker face as both Hans and Kristoff look defeated. Anna was free of these boys, these young men who saw her as a trophy to be won. Hans wanted her to bring his Kingdom out of ruin while Kristoff appeared innocent enough but he felt needy. Elsa couldn't count herself as being true of intent as she had distanced herself then tried to insert herself back in…truly bad but still she saw her love for her sister as protective and ready to catch her if she fell.

"Where do we go from here?" Kristoff asks as they stand there all sullen like.

"Well as friends we generally hang out and discuss things like the going on and happenings of our lives followed by some food. I think there is some sharing of feelings but maybe that is for another group-."

"I believe he meant where do we go from this exact point…not the other…" Hans points out and Kristoff aims an appreciative nod his way.

"I can create some ice steps or maybe a ladder up to the hole above us. I will need time as I am still working on my magic. Think you guys can cover me?" Elsa looks around at the three and now that they have gotten over their triangle they work as a team.

Anna gets into a crouch and as she sees one of the buggers flying at them she shoots it right between the eyes sending it down. Hans is there right behind her slicing at any bug who try and dare to cross the light if only to squash them under its body. Kristoff begins taking on the perimeter electrifying his boomerang and paralyzing quite a few as they land on their backs abuzz.

Elsa closes her eyes as the ladder begins to form right where they are. Night is beginning to sink in and the bugs are becoming bolder drawing nearer and nearer to them. Elsa sweats it out though hearing the twang of the arrow on the bow being released to the song of the sword slicing through the air. Kristoff's boomerang has a nice buzz to it. When she opens her eyes she sees the ladder has completed.

"Alright everyone let us be on our way…you boys up first." Elsa watches Kristoff and Hans have no argument as they push forward. Covering her sister she shoots her ice out taking a few of them down and freezing them till the next time heat passes through here…which might be never. "Now you Anna."

"Ok…here I go." Anna begins to climb and Elsa keeps the bugs at baby before following. Her sister was going rather slow though and she knew why…the ice was melting. Clearly her power was still not under control. To make matters worse when she reached up it was to something soft and it was not the ladder.

"Oh no…" Elsa looked up fearing the worst and saw she was holding onto her sister's butt. The two were locking eyes, neither saying a word and yet a rosy blush appeared on her sister's face before she lets out a squeak and hurries up the ladder.

Elsa doesn't know what to make of this but feels herself flushed. Hurrying up before the bugs get to her she pushes into the night and the bugs don't follow. Everyone is panting and yet she and Anna share a small smile.

**Authors note: **Kind of an intense chapter but it brings the sisters back together. I also thought to bring Hans's villainy out in the open and yet also squash it in the butt at the same time. Most every fantasy needs a team of heroes and sometimes that hero falters, Hans has the potential for that. I hope you enjoyed as we roll out chapter four soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning frolic

CH.4: Morning frolic

Night had quickly turned to dawn and their little party was dead tired. The fight in the caves had drained them…well…all except Elsa who lay wide awake. She kept playing through her head what had happened on that ladder and once they were on ground again; that look she and her sister exchanged…it was driving her mad. Throughout the night she would look over at her sister breathing quietly to herself and she was tempted to crawl over and place her body over hers.

"No it is wrong," Elsa says to no one but herself, "go take a walk it'll clear your head." She hadn't heard that sound advice in a while, then again last time she heard it her father had told her when she was throwing a tantrum.

It was one of her earliest memories and yet she still held onto it. Getting up she walks off; looking at the many trees and the never ending road going who knows where. All she knew was she had to get rid of this power so she could live a normal life.

"Sneaking off are we?" Elsa froze and slowly turned seeing her sister leaning against one of threes. Her cool eyes leveled with her and she gestured at her with her paw. "You think by leaving it will make it easier on all of us…well let me tell you missy we are in this together."

"Wait Anna you got it all wrong I wasn't-." Elsa was shushed by her sister as she held up her paw again and she zipped her mouth.

"-I realize this is eating away at you…that you think hey they won't notice I am gone…but I would notice Elsa. Something has been bothering you of late and it was only yesterday as you grabbed me that I felt it. You are lonely Elsa, more than that…you want to be with someone who is close."

Elsa wanted her to stop as she slowly took a step back but found her body refusing to budge as her sister pushes off from the tree edging towards her, her hips swaying and her tail moving about behind her in a lusty fashion. "Anna…think about what you are doing…"

Anna's musical laugh caresses her inner ear and she takes one more step back only finding herself caught up against a tree. Her sister has those heavy lids nearing a close but not quite yet and her form is straight but almost regal like a dancer. Elsa tries to move aside and yet her heart is beating so fast it is making it possible to think straight.

"What do you think I was doing instead of sleeping? Elsa you are afraid to let the others see your true feelings for me…well…I don't want to be the cause of your disappearance." She places herself before her and Elsa stops breathing.

They are all alone out here and the boys are at camp sleeping. Elsa stares into her sister's eyes realizing that while her sister was off base about her departure…she wasn't entirely wrong about her suppressed feelings for her. She was afraid of what they would think, about what everyone would think and in some part having her with a guy would make society cringe less or go off on some rampage wanting them dead for it.

"Anna…please don't…I've been so strong…" She fears what will happen if her sister kisses her. She has kept her distance for good reason not to harm her but to protect her from herself.

"Elsa…being strong and all that I am for it…but something tells me true love is never frozen but it is realized and heated up to its maximum capacity. I have so much love to give Elsa…and you have so much to draw in and burn bright as the sun." Anna places a hand on her chest and smiles.

Elsa looks down at her hand and then into her eyes. A hunger long hidden seems to be emerging and before she can stop herself she pulls her face to hers making out with her. The kiss is a bit sloppy at first for she has never kissed anyone before. However Anna goes with hit as her mouth parts allowing her tongue access. Elsa moves her tongue about hers and reaches behind her tangling her hands in her hair.

The feeling of her sister against her turns her on and causes something to change within her. She had been on her own for so long and now that her sister and her were here out in the open her cheeks begin to flush and her frozen like complexion warms up. Her breathing becomes hitched as Anna removes her mouth from hers and kisses her neck. "Oh Anna…I…I don't know what is happening to me…"

Anna laughs a throaty laugh and runs her hands along her hips. "Elsa…what you are feeling is love at its highest point, love that soars in the clouds and basks in the everlasting sunlight. There is more to you then ice and isolation but rather warmth and the ability to forgive and move on."

Elsa thought that over as she looks at her gloved hands and decides to take them off. She takes a breath, which is hard given the soon to be hickey on her neck, and as she tries to shoot ice she finds she can't. "What happened to my power?"

"Maybe it has to do with your body?" She asks as she lifts up a knee to grind it into Elsa's crotch causing her to squirm a bit.

"This has never happened to me before…I feel so…uncertain." Elsa wished she could be enjoying this more but without her ice how could she help the others out? Wasn't this quest to get rid of her powers and yet now they were gone?

"Elsa you are ruining the mood," Anna teases as she bites down into her neck and pushes her knee into her a bit more.

"You are riiiight," she mewls as she runs her hands down her sister's dancer like physique and gropes both her cheeks roughly.

"I just enjoy the mornings…don't you?" Elsa looked over Anna's shoulder and saw Hans standing there with a stunned Kristoff.

"Anna…we have company." Elsa tries to tell her sister but she finds her lost in the lust and passion. So she gives her butt a pinch and as she looks at her startled she points over to where the boys stand and suddenly she gets flushed.

"We aren't disturbing you ladies are we?" Hans asks as he watches them. Elsa feels her temper flare and as she holds out her hands the ice that comes out is heated and both Hans and Kristoff jump back.

"Whoa…heated ice…cool down will ya!" Kristoff yells as he regains is balance. "Look we apologize…but both of us noted you weren't here so we went looking. No one is judging you; sure I am a tad hurt and all…but…can't say I'm all surprised about it."

"Yeah I guess I can see this happening…at least it will keep any further argument between you two to a minimum. Anyway time to move out." Hans begins to head to camp to pack up and Elsa looks at her sister.

"It could've been worse," she shrugged walking past her, "at least they didn't ask to join." Elsa failed to laugh at that.

Shaking her head she joins her sister then moves over to Hans. "Listen Hans…for now I am willing to let your betrayal slide…but…if it should happen again…I won't be so forgiving."

"Yeah of course…straight and narrow from now on with me." Hans promises but Elsa still can't make herself forget what he had said. Once camp was closed down they pushed on and putting the forest behind them they now find themselves at a body of water. There was a small town nearby and that marked their next stop. Still Elsa couldn't shake their troubles being far from over.

**Authors note: **Sorry for the wait, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and in the next one more trouble coming their way. Still a bit of a way till the end.


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal is bittersweet

CH.5: Betrayal is bittersweet

Hans finds himself irked royally over what he had witnessed with Kristoff. He had felt something strong for Anna and then she is making hot passionate love to the Snow Queen herself Elsa. Oh how he deplores the friend zone he has been placed in. His body is wracked with…well…whatever one feels when in a situation like this. Kristoff takes it in stride not letting it bother him much but him…he was beyond ok. They had put the betrayal behind them…and yet…every fiber of his being couldn't forgive himself.

He had come so close to taking them to his home and forcing a marriage to help out his family and their crumbling economical downpour of bad fortune. He looked on at the huge mass of water stretching for miles and leagues and off to the side was a small town. Being a good guy was a task far greater then he imagined.

"I think I will take point on this…someone might recognize you guys. Hide yourself in the back as I go talk to people." He meant when they hit the bar which was the first stop on their way down. The letters said 'Lake Stop' a perfect place to get a drink and gather intel. They would need a ship of some kind and he was used to talking to people due to his Princely status, that and his father made him take classes to brush up on his people skills.

Opening the door the first thing noticed is the rough atmosphere. People are wearing hunting clothes and the women appear dazzling for the most part wearing clothing that accentuates certain body parts…yet their hair looks like it has seen better days. Once his companions take their place in the back he moves up to where the bartender is. He is a rather muscular man with a mustache and his hair is receding in the back.

"Excuse me my fine sir but can you tell me a little about this place of yours, this town if you will. My companions and I are in need of a ship to cross this beautiful body of water that so happens to grace your fine town with its presence." Hans laid on all the charm he could as he placed an elbow on the counter.

"Is this some kind of lame joke? Look pal this town is dirt poor…whatever business is done here is usually in passing and believe me…no one ever frequents here giving two bits worth. Far as a ship yeah we have one…but you won't get far in because of the condition it is in. So…how about you go back there and we'll forget we had this conversation." He chortles.

Hans glowers at the man but knows in a fight he would lose. He was great with blades but this man could pull him over the counter and bash him about and that would not look good for his companions and himself. He need to procure some way of transportation or their journey stopped here altogether. Smiling as best he can he backs away.

"I hear you are in need of a ship." He turns seeing a rather alluring young lady with fire red hair and…scales on her body. She was a lizard and she stuck out her hip noting the way he looks at her. "I'm not judging you wolfy…so hold back that tongue of yours before you say anything you might regret."

"Uh…ok…so you said a ship…right?" He swallows and she nods her head. As he motions for him to follow her he sets off into a backroom and feels his muscles tense. His hand goes to the hilt of his sword behind him finding that his only comfort.

"Relax…if I wanted you dead or taken you'd be writhing on the floor reaching for your last breath. My name is Angela…I procure items in need and it so happens I have what you need, a Ship, and it will get you where you need to go."

"That is great…but…what is the catch?" He asks letting go of his sword as he moves his arms about at his side watching her as she stops with her back to him.

"You travel with three companions, two of which are vixens no? I get great business from furs and the white one is rare, only one I have ever seen. You let me have…and the ship is yours." She does not turn around but he knows she is tense by her shoulders.

"That is good…but…she is kind of the reason the ship is needed. If you get her fur…what happens to her?" Hans does not like where this is going.

"I am a lizard, a meat eater…you do the math." She slowly turns around and gives him that look, a look that paralyzes him with fear and as he steps back he finds himself falling into a chair.

"No I can't…I am trying to be good." Hans wants to yell out for his companions and warn them but his mouth doesn't move…his body is betraying him. Soon she is seated in his lap straddling him and running her claws over his face.

"Being good…what does it get you…nothing." She spits and traces his jaw looking deep in his eyes. "I see in you great potential to be truly great…but you resist, an inner battle roils and tolls within you. Let the evil out…be bad."

Hans wants to continue his journey with his friends and help Elsa out…but…will he ever be free of judgment? Some part of him realizes he will never be trusted among the group…and that hurts him. A glimmer shines in his eyes and he reaches behind her holding onto her cheeks pulling her closer to him. "I am bad…I'm real bad."

"Yes…and together we will go places my dear…and take what we please." She kisses him on the lips and they make out. He feels her tongue explore his mouth and he feels her up from behind as they begin removing their clothing in the darkness, their groans of pleasure sealing their new partnership.

* * *

Hans dresses and feels dirty. He feels her claws snake around him and he can feel her naked body against his from behind. "Don't be long…if you need back up my boys will help."

He was about to ask when he saw several lizards standing around. Oh right…those boys. Heading out he breathes in and out wondering how he is going to do this. The bartender is cleaning some glass mugs but doesn't look at him, but, he is also not sneering so that is something. His friends are laughing in the background and he pulls his sword free. The reflection in the blade is one he doesn't recognize.

"Hans…where were you?" Anna asks as she gestures for him to come closer. "Did you get us a ship?"

Hans closes his eyes tight and holds his blade out, his hand wavering just a bit. "I'm sorry but Elsa has to come with me now. The ship will be ready in a few hours but for now Elsa must come with me." He tries to keep his voice leveled and not falling into scared.

"Whoa hold on…something is not right." Kristoff stands up and he notices the guy staring at him. "Why does Elsa need to go with you? Shouldn't the payment be, I don't know money, why a person?"

"It is complicated…I told the person Elsa has some levy of power and that she was willing to help the town out of its…crunch." He hopes that is enough, anything else and he'd be letting them in on his betrayal.

"Hans…I was willing to lay my trust on you, to let the past be the past. However I can see through your lie and smell the sex on your body." He cursed himself for getting so close, then again a Vixen had a strong sense of smell, well, most species did that is.

Kristoff goes over to smell him and he pulls away nodding his head. "Yeah that is some strong musk going on there. Why would you do this to us?" He asks as he pulls out his boomerang. The place becomes tense.

"I realized my true potential did not lie in playing kiddie games but facing the truth…growing up to my true evil, the evil within. Sorry…but…I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Suddenly a few lizards walked out of the backroom and one of them was a female.

"Hans dear a fine performance…now take the white vixen! Boys help out if it gets testing." Hans pulls free his other sword and races at them.

Elsa manages to dodge his attack as she leaps over the table just as the blades crash down on top of it. Hans does not let this phase him as he goes to attack again. Elsa sweeps her feet under him causing him to fall down and she catches one of his blades. She will need to be well armed.

"Alright…send them in." Hans growls getting to his feet as he clashes steel with steel with steel with the Queen. Elsa appears to be well trained in the blade as she parries under his intense blows. All around him is chaos as Kristoff throws his boomerang taking a few lizards down while leaping back to avoid being sliced at. Dear sweet Anna…so fragile…

"Bullseye!" Anna cheered and as Hans tracked the trajectory he saw the arrow landed right between the eyes of the lizard racing forth.

"Don't look so surprised Hans…my sister can do all sorts of things." Elsa swings at him and he stumbles back. "Give up…better yet stay here with your new friends…we'll be going."

"Hans stop them!" The female lizard says and Hans rushes at them. But Kristoff throws that blasted boomerang and his legs are frozen stiff.

"Uh…well…she would've done it so I just thought I'd do it for her." He grins then flees with Anna and Elsa as they head out.

"Don't let them escape!" Hans hears her shrill cry and attempts to move but can't. Once he was free though with her help he feels her claws cut him. "If they escape because you couldn't kill her…I will have your head." She then leaves and Hans wonders how this all fell apart. Following out the door he gets more into this role.

**Authors note: **Apologies on not getting this up sooner, half of it was already typed up but got caught up in other stories. Glad to see my other Elsanna stories are doing well. I will try to get up the other chapters sooner but if not maybe this will hold you over hopefully till then.


	6. Chapter 6 Escape to sea

CH.6: Escape to sea

Elsa hurries along the wet ground as she tries to put some distance between her and that tavern of betrayal. Anna is right behind her and Kristoff uses his new ice power to freeze the door. She is glad for this for her own powers aren't responding to her at the moment. This lizard woman who had teamed up with Hans or brought forth his evil side was quite persistent in coming after her. She did not remember ever meeting her and she did not know what she could have done to royally mess with her. In her time in her room she had read up on politics of the royal court and meeting and greeting but had yet to really do anything official.

Pulling at her dress she feels it caught on a branch. Grinding her sharp teeth she sees Anna take an arrow and her eyes widen. "Anna no…I love this dress…I can break free-."

"Elsa that door will only hold for a little bit, no offense to Kristoff's magical boomerang but we need to be running now. I promise not to rip it…much." Elsa sees a twinkle in her eye and lets out a huff of resignation.

"Fine…just try and save as much as you can." Elsa watches anxiously holding her breath as her sister takes her arrow and rips through the fabric. She bites her finger then yips as she sees she bit down too hard.

"There…now we can get moving…by the way nice legs." Anna winks at her before heading off with Kristoff. Elsa looks down then blushes madly seeing her furry leg revealed.

"Anna…you are so going to pay for this…literally when we get home straight out of your allowance." Elsa chases after her giggling lover and hears the door burst down just then. Hans is holding the one sword he has left and the female lizard pushes past him yelling something she doesn't quite hear.

"This way Elsa!" Kristoff yells and she doesn't need to be told twice as she follows. The lizards are right on their tails, literally as they close the distance. Elsa brings her sword up just in time as a lizard comes close to taking her head off. Pushing back with her foot she shoves him back then tries shooting ice and this time she manages though it is the hotter variety as it sears the scales and sends it reeling back.

"Uh…well…you sort of deserved that." Elsa didn't really know this but then again he did just try to take her head off. Finding Kristoff and Anna climbing a steep hill she leaps down just as an arrow twangs into the ground behind her.

"Queen Elsa are you really trying to run away now?" Hans leaps down after her and his landing sends her onto the ground roughly biting her tongue.

"You leave my sister alone!" Anna fires off an arrow and Hans gets nicked in the shoulder sending him spinning to the ground.

"Hans you are leaving me little choice. You joined our party and then betrayed it after I placed trust in you. Staying around to be killed…not my idea of how I picture spending the rest of my days…as someone's trophy." Elsa gets to her feet and parries under the mad flurry coming from Hans.

"If you lay down your life…the lives of your sister and that burly wet down dog can live." Hans's reasoning is quite flawed and she feels a slight rage at this…for him to go after her sister.

"I will never allow you to harm her…nor shall I let this meaningless conversation continue." Elsa punches him in the nose sending him to the ground and stumbles up the steep hill to find her sister's outstretched hand.

"Good form sister," Anna smiles and pulls her to her, "shall I finish him now?" Anna is already reaching for an arrow as Hans struggles up, his hand going to where the arrow had struck him.

Elsa looks down at Hans and doesn't know why but she feels pity for the man. He had lived a hard life with brothers older than him and having to be the one to save the kingdom. There was an internal struggle there and if she allowed her sister to take his life she would live with that for the rest of her life. As a Queen, as her sister, as her lover she could not allow such a weight to be laid on those shoulders of hers.

"Let him be Anna. Hans maybe a monster but…he will get what is coming to him. For now we must find a way out of here…before the rest of the lizards come upon us." Elsa leaves Hans there looking after them, as she looks back one last time she sees the female lizard and the one she had burned with hot ice stumbling down the hill. Hurrying off she hoped she never saw this group again.

* * *

Much of their travel after that took them far into the wild unruly country. During the night Kristoff took watch and the two sisters lay snuggled up against each other to fight off the chill. Of course most of that chill likely came from her as Anna didn't appear to mind. In the morning they moved again never staying in one place too long.

The weather was quite warm and Elsa found herself having to adapt her dress for the long treks. She forgot the last time she had taken a good bath…let alone having a brush through her hair. Anna was holding her own oftentimes leading their group through the tough terrain falling down a few times but helped up by Kristoff who never really left her side.

Elsa had given up on jealousy as she realized Kristoff was just a friend. Anna needed a friend and while Hans could've been one after also giving up on her…it just wasn't meant to be. Plus her and Hans…that would be one twisted pairing if it ever did happen.

"I see something…it is a ship!" Kristoff yelled as they neared the coastline. Indeed it was a ship and a very tall and mighty one at that. The only thing was there was a crew of pirates; they all seemed to be felines of sorts. It made no sense as she thought they hated the water but…one couldn't judge based on looks alone, regardless the books she read on their species.

"We will need to get their attention somehow." Anna notes and looks at her with her exposed leg and her hair all about her.

"Oh no…Anna are you crazy? I am the Queen of Arendelle…I will not go putting myself out there just so we can get on a ship. No I have a sense of value-." Elsa watches her sister step close to her and she practically melts as those eyes of hers stare right into her soul and her hand grips her hip.

"Do this for me Elsa…and while on the ship far away from here we can have some fun down below." She bites her lower lip.

"Did I mention I was cutting your allowance?" Elsa looks to the side and strolls down feeling all of her self-respect going out the window. The pirates barely look up as she walks by pushing out her hip as she moves one of her paws through her hair. "Excuse me…but would any of you know how to get to Arendelle from here?"

"Beat it…we're trying to focus on something more important than your travel itinerary." The pirate who is orange in fur and whiskered many times over hardly lifts his head to address her.

Elsa looks around noticing none of them take an interest in her. Huffing up a bit she walks up the trail to where Anna and Kristoff wait. "They wanted nothing to do with me."

"Maybe you need to plump yourself up-." Anna stopped as she shot her a look and taking a seat she feels dirty all over. And they hadn't even looked at her.

"We can try and take it from them…but…that would take some time." Kristoff notes as he looks over at how many there are. Plus with the lizards likely tailing them they'd be outnumbered fast.

Elsa looks at them and then notices something. There was not a single woman among them. At first she thought it was because they had some views on women being pirates but then lo and behold she sees two of them making out. Suddenly she picks up on a vibe she should have. "Oh Kristoff…would you be a dear and be our distraction?"

"Hmm…why me?" Kristoff doesn't see what is going on down below and Elsa clues her sister in by whispering in her ear. Kristoff eyes the two of them and Elsa giggles. "Ok what is so funny?"

"Well you see-nothing…nothing at all." Anna is flicked in the ear and thankfully so or the whole fun would be ruined. Also if Kristoff knew what he was getting himself into he would likely not volunteer leaving them stuck lest one of them cross-dress.

"Ok you two have your secret…I'll get us that ship." Kristoff heads down and Elsa nods her head to her sister whom follows her to the ship. Using her ice powers she is relieved to see them cooperating now more than ever. With the ice stairs built she pulls her sister over and nodding her head watches as Anna goes down below then comes up with some arrows.

Elsa peeks over watching as Kristoff talks to the guys and like magic they were focusing on him. Some were feeling his arms and one even groped his butt. At first he thought they were being buddy buddy with him…till one tried to kiss him. Kristoff slugs him and Elsa shakes her head as soon a whole fight breaks out. "Anna now!"

Anna releases a few arrows scattering the pirates and as they hissed Elsa went to create a wall of ice preventing the pirates from giving chase. Kristoff races up the ramp and into the hold and with it closed behind him they set off. The pirates are none too happy but the lizards soon appear and a fight seems to break out into full outright chaos.

"I got felt up by guys…hey…why are you laughing?" Kristoff looks between the two and then he finds himself clued in to their private joke, none too pleased. "You knew didn't you?"

"Sorry Kristoff…had you known the operation to procure travel on this ship would be for naught, besides, you handled yourself well." Elsa held her side feeling happiness…her laughter hurting her side.

"Ok…yeah…well…I'll be steering this ship till you need me for something other then playing gay." He leaves in a huff and Elsa wipes at her face.

Anna takes her hand and Elsa was about to ask but then saw they were heading down stairs. A blush appears on her face but she doesn't let Kristoff know where they will be. They had escaped…but far as where they were going she did not know yet. However she was in no rush…not yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7 A little furry love

CH.7: A little furry love

Down below Elsa and Anna find themselves on the bed making love. The cover is thrown over them and their clothes are scattered about. They are in the throes of passion as many glorious minutes had passed since they came down there to be alone. Elsa felt herself glowing from the amount of love her sister bestows upon her. After all that time in her room and then only having just emerged and now all this…it was a wild ride that was hard to grasp at times.

Anna whimpered and mewled under her as she kissed her and ran her paws along her curves feeling her…feeling all of her. They had escaped some nasty business of betrayal in that town and had barely managed to procure a ship before those lizards and Hans caught up to them. Some part of her felt sorry for the felines but another part felt they deserved it…for whatever nefarious thing they did.

"I love you Elsa," Anna says as she manages to speak with their lips twined. Elsa melts into her hearing that, loving the way she says it and she knows it means more than a sister.

"I love you too Anna." She told her, and meant every last word. Anna and her were closer than ever and chances are after all of this was said and done they'd still be tied together, bound by that red chord of life. When they got back home she would declare her love to the entire kingdom and have Anna rule at her side as her…as her…huh she did not believe she ever heard of what a Princess would be called alongside a queen. There was no long a King in Arendelle.

"What is on your mind?" Anna asks as she rests her head on her chest. The two of them had hardly left the bed since coming down there and thought of food or thought of anything else kind of up and left.

"Anna…when we get back…I want you on the throne with me." Elsa blushed and rubbed her sides feeling the young fire fur vixen stir under her.

"Um…wouldn't people be staring if I sat on your throne with you already seated in it? I mean not that I would mind…in fact it could be quite kinky…just not with people watching." Anna kissed the top of her chest and she whimpered.

"What no…I meant the other throne…Anna get your mind out of the gutter." Elsa shakes her head at her sister whom she loved but sometimes she had a naughty mind about her.

"Oh, well, I suppose…if you want me to that is. It is just…well…I'm just a Princess and you are a Queen. It wouldn't make much sense unless we were married." Anna blushes as she absently runs a finger along her chest.

Elsa thinks it over as she runs her hand along her lower back. "Anna…what would you say if I proposed to you…say…made things official between us?" Elsa stumbles back and pulls the covers to her as Anna practically freaks.

"Whoa hold on…are you saying what I think you are saying? Elsa this is…well this is huge…and not sure we're ready for this quite yet. I love you with all my heart but you do realize the Kingdom will have a hard enough time dealing with two young girls dating and they are sisters…imagine the shock factor of two young sisters dating getting married." Anna was all blushing and she drank in her figure.

"Anna…Arendelle needs to change and I know mother and father would not want it living and keeping much of the structure of their time together to this day. We need to shake it to its core…get people to open their minds and heart to the possibility that the daughters of the late King and Queen are the best rulers seen fit to see Arendelle into the future." Elsa scooted over to her and enfolded them in the blanket so if anyone came in they wouldn't see them as they were.

"Alright…when we get back we can talk about this a little more. If you are still intent on this I will gladly join you on the throne in front of all of Arendelle." Anna then has a twinkle in her eyes as she wrestles control of the blanket and winds up on top of her. Straddling her lap she stares down at Elsa who looks helpless, and she feels it too as she places her paws on her hips.

"Anna…you are going to be the death of me." Elsa laughs and then groans as pleasure once again resumes between the two of them.

* * *

Kristoff keeps to himself mostly steering the ship and keeping them on course. He does not know exactly where they are going or when they will get there…just that it will happen soon. Elsa and Anna's giggles could be heard up here and he tries to tune it out. He had fallen for Anna along with Hans but both of them had lost out because of Elsa. In some sense he was happy for the two and in another sicker sense he wished they would split up for how wrong it was.

The cold night air played along his muscles and he could see a fog rolling through. At first he finds it of no consequence…till something reaches out and he has to bend his back to avoid being sliced into. Ok now that was weird. "Hey Elsa and Anna…you'd better get your tails up here pronto!"

He looked over and saw the two climbing up the stairs fixing their clothing. Their fur was a bit sticking up but he didn't bother asking. Right now he was trying to deal with whatever had tried to take his head off. The ship began to groan and suddenly it began to rock and he was sent skidding along the deck to the back of the ship.

"Where did this fog come from?" Elsa asks as she gets into action, her paws glowing as she readies to fire at the next thing that moves.

Anna has her bow and arrow at the ready and her form is crouched low, wise move seeing how it or whatever it was attacked those standing up. "The fog is new…whatever attacked me is also new."

"Uh guys…I think that thing has a name." Anna points at the front of the ship and as they all gather they see an octopus rear its ugly face from the water and several of its tentacles whipped about in a frenzy.

"It is too far away to attack," Kristoff notes to them as he tracks its movement through the dark water. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end.

"Steer us directly into the path of that thing. Do not slow down whatever you do. Anna it is up to you to end that thing. Kristoff once the tentacles start flying use the electricity in your boomerang to paralyze the tentacles. I will then freeze them. Anna be ready to fire your arrow into the frozen tentacles." Elsa had a plan; he admired that in the Queen.

"Full speed ahead." He feels the ship starting to build up speed as it hops on the waves and the creature lashes out with its tentacles. Kristoff rolls along the ground feeling it tear into his back and he comes up with his boomerang sailing through the air and paralyzing the tentacle.

Elsa moves fast skating along the deck and shoots forth her ice holding the tentacle at bay. She then races away as Anna takes her shot and fires the arrow with a twang and destroys the tentacle as it scatters about. The howl from the beast is quite loud…but…they have wounded it.

"Alright…one down…seven more to go." And so this went on for a bit, both girls facing fatigue but never letting up…their clothing lay in tatters but their sure fire spirit never ceased. He himself was bleeding along his back and his cheek was scratched up but they were still alive.

"I'd like to offer a toast…to Kristoff for keeping true in aim and steering us clear of danger." Elsa held up her glass and several clinks responded. Kristoff sat there looking at the two girls who were eyeing one another, bedroom eyes and all.

"It is getting rather late…I think I will turn in. One of you got the wheel?" He asked and then saw Elsa volunteer. As she headed out he looked at Anna.

Kristoff was about to leave but he couldn't without getting something off his chest.

"You really love her don't you?" He asks…already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do. I realize I hurt you Kristoff…but…I'm sure you will find love somewhere…goodnight." She heads off leaving him with his thoughts, his alcohol still not taking affect. At least the worse was behind them.

**Authors note: **Next chapter we cut back to that villain Hans and his lover Angela. Clearly this creature was the work of these two, right? If anyone was thinking this you might be on the dot there. Question is how? Also Kristoff's thinking is a clear set up for trouble to come…and trust me when I say it will tear apart Elsa and Anna's world rudely. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Hurting the ones we love

CH.8: Hurting the ones we love

Hans lay in bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling in deep contemplation. Hearing the stairs creak he lifts his head seeing his lover covered in nothing but a robe. She eyes him lustfully and he admits a part of him is turned on…but…another part wonders if there is any real purpose to him being here. It was clear Angela was set on getting the fur off of Elsa but he had failed her so why was here exactly?

"Hans my love I have some good news…and some terrible news. It would appear the octopus of the sea that dwelled deep beneath the seas has been beaten by that trio of do gooders." She strode over and crawled onto him and he groaned his body still sore from their last make out session.

"And where is the good in that?" He asks feeling her claws dig into his flesh going just below his fur. His nose can detect the alcohol on her breath and it was clear he had become her favorite companion of late due to her visits even when he slept.

"Look closer at what has happened and you will see what I mean. The creature is no mere Octopus, if it were the attacks wouldn't be so…sharp." She was all smiles as she ran her hands under his shirt and he groaned.

And then like that it was like a light came on. "Wait…are you telling me that the attacks were not meant to kill?"

"The only one to kill the white vixen is me. I mean it would be nice to have those other two out of the way…but that will happen soon enough. I happen to have a mage in my employ…one gifted in a spell of maddening proportions. Place a few drops on an Octopus and it drives it mad attacking any in its sight. The fog was child's play to him as he created confusion. Now we just have to sit back and let them take out each other."

Hans didn't know if he liked that idea much. They were out in the middle of nowhere heading who knew where…plus his gut was telling him this could only end in tears. He still cared for Anna and even if they weren't to be married or dating he didn't wish for her to get hurt. Apparently some part of that traveled from his face to hers for she dug her nails into him and he winced.

"Are you still thinking about her…in our bed? Hans honey you need to let her go…she has chosen her companion…and you and I are going places." Hans nodded his then felt her rough lips on his. He places his hands behind her coasting over her butt as she leads her hands down to pull off his pants. Into the night they once more made love…though all the while Hans thought of what was to take place on Anna's ship.

* * *

Anna woke up from her slumber and smiled down at Elsa who lay partially covered in their bed. After last night Elsa had snuck into bed and their usual routine ensued with plenty of love making and not enough sleep. Throwing the covers off and listening to her sister groan she gathered up her clothes and put them on. Her conversation with Kristoff was not a pleasing one…though it finally did put some closure between the two of them.

"Get back in bed." Anna laughs hearing her sister's mumble as she swats at the place she had just left.

"I am hungry…and besides sleeping in this late can be bad for you." Anna stuck out her tongue and turned her back on her as she looked in the mirror.

"Hypocrite…you love to sleep in," Elsa laughed. Anna knew this and while she would enjoy just spending a few more hours cuddling she also realized it was her turn to take over for Kristoff.

"I will make sure to bring you some breakfast when I get back. Plenty of chocolate for us to have fun with later on, so, if you want that get out of bed silly." Anna was about to leave but let out an eep as she was grabbed at from behind. White furry arms wrapped around her waist and if she did not stop it one of those paws would go south.

"You had me at chocolate. Now why is it you want to see Kristoff?" Anna felt something different about Elsa…she seemed…more possessive and on edge then usual. She struggled to keep her paw out of her pants and her breath was hot against her neck.

"Elsa…we're just friends…you know I love you." Anna finally got free and as she looked over she saw her sister breathing hard.

"How do I know you love me? How do I know this isn't some phase you are going through? I know you think of boys still…I know they have something that goes better between your legs then-."

"Elsa what has gotten into you? Where is all this coming from?" Anna went for the door but stepped back feeling the chill as it crossed the room and froze the door.

"You aren't going to see Kristoff…not now…not ever. You belong to me sister…we're going to rule Arendelle together remember?" Her eyes were lowered to slits and her form was a bit bent over, her body looked so twisted.

"Must we always do this? Your my love and it doesn't matter what goes between my legs…long as it is belongs to you. Really Elsa…jealousy does not suit you." Anna wanted to clear the room quickly and pulling on the doorknob she feels it break in her grip and much of the door comes crashing down.

"I thought you loved me…guess I was wrong. Fine…go to him…see if I'm still waiting for you when you get back." Her voice sounded sad and every part of her wanted to pull her into an embrace, but no, no she had to get out of here. Maybe Kristoff knew what was going on.

* * *

Walking out of the room after making sure that Elsa would not follow she walked through the halls and then up to the deck where Kristoff held the wheel. The thing was…he was not there. Odd…who was steering the ship then? She walked over to the side and saw that the anchor had been thrown overboard. Surely they were too deep into open waters for that-

"Anna…I knew it you love me! You finally left that sister of yours…now we can run away together and have babies and start a family of our very own." Anna turns to see Kristoff walking towards her, his shirt was open showing off his body to her and his walk sort of had this drunken pirate thing going on.

"Wait what…no…I'm not in love with you. Kristoff something has happened to Elsa…she has gone all mad or something." Anna once again found herself startled as Kristoff sweeps her off her feet and they dance about.

"Elsa can't give you what you want…but I can. I always thought it was stupid the two of you being together. I mean really…incest…you are sisters and you should not be together at all. It is foolish, absurd, even the thought of two girls together makes my skin crawl and my gag reflex start to work up into a hurl. Why not go back to being straight…can be lots of fun."

Anna feels him bumping his crotch into hers and she brings her knee up to send him doubling over. "No not you too…no no this can't be happening. Snap out of it Kristoff…you don't mean what you say, you don't know what you are talking about-."

"Heh…I do…I just always kept it bottled up inside. I want you Anna…I want us to live happily together and be married. You and I can overthrow Elsa and then you can be Queen. The people deserve a straight couple…like your parents they were decent folk." He rose to his feet though he still held a hand down at his crotch.

"Are you insane? Of course you are…you are spouting nonsense like Elsa. And here I am talking to myself…this is really not my day. Look let us just calm down and talk this out…no need to get physical." Anna found her back to the rail and behind her she thought she saw the shadow of a ship…however there wouldn't be this one out this far…right?

"Anna…let us run away and leave Elsa on this ship. All she knows is cold and it would be perfect for her out here…she could be Queen of this ship and…well all the Octopus people out there." Kristoff spun around and panted.

"I would never abandon my sister…and you…if this is the real you I am not liking it one bit." Anna pushed off from the rail trying to make a run for it but Kristoff was there. His strong arms were around her and as she struggled she found his eyes were just like Elsa.

"Kiss me Anna…I'll make you forget about her." And then he did. The kiss was rough and she pushed her hands against his chest but he was too strong. The sad thing was some part of her did respond to the kiss…but her heart belong to Elsa.

"So…it was true…you went to him after all!" Anna let out a relieved breath as Kristoff let her go but then she saw Elsa standing there. She could see Elsa had been crying and her heart went out to her.

"Elsa it is not what it seems…Kristoff did this not me!" Anna implored to her sister to see the truth…but too much of Elsa was gone. The jealousy was there and she noticed her palms glowing white as ice.

"I loved you Anna…and they say I am cold. Well…now let us see just how cold you like it!" Anna felt her eyes widen and as she reaches out to Elsa she feels the cold chill wrap around her body freezing her to her place. She tried to speak but the cold was becoming too much for her to fight off. So cold.

"Elsa stop this…I love her…why are you hurting her?" Kristoff heads over to her and tries to stop her and Anna wishes the two would stop fighting over her.

"S-So cold…Elsa…I l-love you…you…" Anna then could not move her lips, could not think, the last thing she remembered was Elsa falling to the deck and Kristoff swaying about.

**Authors note: **Anna is frozen and it looks like Elsa and Kristoff have snapped out of their mad delirium. However the damage has been done and in the next chapter Elsa goes over the edge as we draw nearer to the conclusion. There are still twists and turns ahead so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9 Curse of the frozen

CH.9: Curse of the frozen

Elsa felt like had overslept because of how her body was behaving. Falling to her knees she looks up and places a palm over her mouth, agape at the horror that she witnessed. "Anna…no…I couldn't have…baby…" Elsa gets to her feet though feels a bit uneasy and reaches out to touch her outstretched hand.

"Whoa…I feel dizzy…and whoa!" Kristoff sees it and she realizes the conclusion he would jump to…she would as well in his…well whatever he wore.

"Anna…I'm so sorry." Elsa held her hand and then she jumped back as Kristoff jumped at her. She held herself and in his eyes…she was a monster.

"You get away from her! Look what you have done…all she did was love you and what do you do…you freeze her." Kristoff was right…and nothing she could say would remedy the situation.

"I didn't mean to…I…I didn't have any control." It was the same excuse she used to lock herself away that day so long ago. Perhaps it was best for everyone if she went away somewhere…no…there was a reason she had went on this quest to begin with.

"Yeah save it…I still can't believe how she chose you over me." Kristoff was bitter, she knew that, but she also knew he was wrong.

"She chose me because we love each other deeply. I am sorry that you are feeling hurt but lick whatever it is you lick and move on with it. You think Anna is the only girl for you out there? How much of the world have you even seen to this day? When we get out of this open your eyes…cause if you only see Anna we are going to have problems." Elsa looked around and then headed over to the edge finding a boat attached to the ship.

"Planning on running away huh?" Kristoff was trying to rub off her wise words and she would let him as she climbed into the boat.

"If that will make you feel better yes…I am running away from the one I love. However if you remember my main goal from the beginning was to rid myself of this accursed power of mine. Look after Anna for me…and if she should ever unfrost…tell her I went to undo my mistakes." Nodding her head at him she waited as he lowered down into the water.

"Good luck." He told her. And off she went, an island was up ahead and she got out looking only once back at the ship. She was sure Kristoff was still looking at her seeing if she was really gone. Holding herself she pushes on into the blinding storm.

* * *

Kristoff is glad to see her gone. And yet he meant what he said, he did wish her luck on her quest. This journey of theirs had taken a toll on them all and as he stood there looking after her he noticed there was an island not too far away. Huh…wonder if her answers lie there.

For now though he went back to Anna who did not move and did not breathe. It was sad seeing her like this, so frozen and so unfeeling…just like her sister. Even if he could not recall much of what had happened he did know it was him, some part of him had been awake during that episode of his. Placing a hand on her face he sighed.

"Ah…isn't that touching?" Kristoff felt the hair on the back of his neck move and he rolled forward pulling his boomerang out. The voice belonged to that female lizard who wanted Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff looks around seeing several other lizards dropping to the deck…including a wolf whom he despised.

"We have come for the white vixen…hand her over and we won't harm the lot of you." She held her claws out and he knew she meant business.

"I threw her overboard…she is likely on the bottom of the ocean right now. She froze her own sister…if you can believe that." He tried to put as much indignation into his voice as possible. He watched as Hans walked over staring at her.

"Anna…how could she do this to you?" Kristoff recognized the look in his eyes. Perhaps he had been too attached to Anna to let her go. The two of them loved someone who was into someone else.

"You would never toss a Queen overboard…you are a good guy. Search the ship for her." She walked past him and he was glad she didn't stay around. There was just something about her that made his tail go between his legs.

"It is tough huh…seeing her frozen like that? Why are you even with that lizard lady anyway? I mean, sure you have a controlling family and all and you are bent on evil…but…don't let that define you man. Elsa spared your life when you could have been killed…think it over." Kristoff realized he had judged Elsa too hard. He hoped he could apologize next he saw her.

"Ma'am over here…we found something." One of the lizards pointed overboard and as Kristoff went over as well he noticed the boat missing.

"So…was she tossed or helped into a boat? Roy what do you see?" Kristoff looked over seeing a lizard in robes who was reaching out as if to some invisible force.

"There is an island nearby with power…the power to rid one of their powers. It is the exalted light, the source to give or to take away." He lowers his hand apparently drained.

"Then that is where we shall go as well. Take him and the frozen girl with us…we will need to stop her before it is too late. If she gets rid of her powers that white fur of hers may disappear!"

Kristoff saw some of the lizards touching the ice of Anna and he roared. He just lost it. He began picking up bodies and smashing them together and throwing his boomerang to paralyze them and managed to throw one overboard. He was moving in a flurry of movement…even after a few jabs from their weapons. The adrenaline coursing through his veins pushed him past his normal limit and hee leaped into the air throwing his boomerang and freezing a few.

"You are not taking Anna anywhere…you hear me?" He was breathing hard and then he felt a sharp pain explode into his head. As he looked over he saw Hans standing there…and then he fell to the deck blacking out.

* * *

Elsa fought hard and long through the chilly weather as she set off to her goal. She was so close to finally being rid of these powers once and for all. What had these powers done for her…absolutely nothing. Anna was frozen and chances of her unfreezing were quite slim.

The terrain was uneven and the howl of the wind pushed through her like she was a ghost. Whatever forces were at work here it was clear they did not want just anyone going to the end. Still it was her love for Anna that fueled her footsteps, her paw held before her to fight back. She would make it her mission to undo all the damage she had done…to the people of Arendelle and especially her sister.

"Halt…thou shall not pass unless pure of heart." Elsa strained her ears to listen and she spotted a figure up ahead cloaked from head to toe. His arms were folded before him.

"I am pure of heart…my love cannot be contended with. I seek that which will finally rid me of these powers. You must let me through." Elsa waited and saw the figure not move…though if she could see his face she imagined he would be contemplating her.

"There is much hurt in you…the loss of a loved one-." The figure stopped and she felt her entire being shake, her body wracked with sobs.

"She is not lost…she is just frozen is all!" Elsa refused to believe that Anna was truly gone. And the figure seemed to almost sigh.

"Her time is running out. Only the sacrifice of true love shall set her free. If you believe, truly believe that your heart is this pure then go forth. I hope for your sake you know what it is you are about to do." The figure then vanished leaving the road ahead clear.

Elsa nods her head pushing on, her white fur on top of her head hanging in bangs before her eyes. Looking over the top of the road she sees a beam of light pushing into the heavens, it is pure and white undulated and steady. As she draws nearer she notices it begins to wave a bit and she sees the figure standing there, his hood pulled back to reveal his white fur.

"They say that every living specie has a beginning…and an end. To those few gifted with power their life is said to be cursed…or blessed…depending on the individual. Your journey has been long and arduous, and yet here you stand. Will this be the beginning…or the end for you?"

"I don't follow." Elsa says, uncertainty setting in as she had been resolved to end it all. "What must I do to be rid of my powers?"

"If that is what you want…simply reach in there and the power to freeze things will be taken from you. However note that once it is…you may never get it back." Elsa nodded her head. "Very well…please proceed."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elsa turned and saw the lizards there with Hans…and Kristoff bound by rope. "You see we came upon this ship and noticed you weren't there…so after a bit of digging we followed you here."

"Why are you doing this? I can finally be rid of my power…I can finally be normal again and then you won't hear from me again." Elsa tried to reach forward but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna.

The lizards placed it near the beam of light and then move away. The female lizard sticks out a hip and gestures with her clawed hand. "Tell you what…I will give you a choice. You can rid yourself of this power…but at the price of your sister's life. If you hand yourself to me…she still remains a popsicle but she still lives."

"You are mad." Elsa growls at her and looks back to see the figure behind her has disappeared. His words still stay with her as she contemplates what to do. She has her arm outstretched, her paw mere inches from ridding herself of the power to freeze. Anna is nearby unmoving…her eyes still trained to where she had stood.

"Angela…maybe we should let her be rid of her powers…perhaps then she can be taken without force-." Elsa watches as Hans is stabbed and pushed to the ground.

"I knew you weren't really with me on this…you didn't have the spine to be truly evil. Time is up Elsa…guess she dies." Angela then throws the blade towards Anna.

Elsa sees Kristoff struggling against the ropes and the only one close enough is her. She can be rid of her powers…but she could not live without Anna. Her heart is thudding loudly as she races forth and dives in front of Anna…a single tear runs down her furry face as she thinks of her and then she closes her eyes as a sharp pain explodes in her body.

**Authors note: **Wow shocking stuff am I right? Will true love prevail? The finale is coming up as we draw yet another Elsanna tale to a close. I hope you have enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10 Living with it all

CH.10: Living with it all

Elsa feels nothing…her body just lies there and yet she isn't gone. She would think that in death all matter of one's existence, their physical footprints ceased to exist. And yet as she opens her eyes she finds herself staring at the feet of that same person in those robes. Looking up further she sees the wise old owl staring down at her. He is every definition of old with his head topped with white fur and his feathers appeared to be falling out.

"Your heart has proven to be pure…well done Elsa of Arendelle." He held out a wing for her and she reached up being pulled to her feet, her eyes meeting his which were glassy and amber toned.

"Uh thanks…is this the next chapter of my life, the end?" She had chosen to forgo ridding herself of her powers to save her sister. Looking around she saw only bright light around her.

"The end is nigh for us all…but it is not your time yet Elsa. You sacrificed yourself for the one you love, undoing the very nature of your power that you have done. How do you feel?" He asks walking away from her and she trips nearly following.

"Uh…well…I feel fine actually. Should I be feeing so…empty though?" Elsa waits for him to turn around but he never stops walking.

"In this place feelings are naught…you are light because your body is undergoing a transformation. Think of it like a puzzle already completed…then someone comes and undoes it. That person will then have to do the puzzle over again, perhaps tackling it differently this time."

Elsa remembered when they were kids how she would do a puzzle and Anna giggling would mess it up. It was rather annoying but she found looking at the puzzle undone that she could do it again differently and that made it more of a challenge instead of doing it the same way. Her fur began to stick up and as she looked ahead she saw Hans.

"What is he doing here?" True he had gone against Angela's wishes but he had still betrayed her.

"This one is quite peculiar really. He went away from his set path. There was good in him once…but it was set astray and in the place of light there was plotting and scheming. He became twisted…then he met Anna and that changed. It was by meeting your sister and being touched by such generosity and kindness that some part of him buried was unearthed. Had Hans never met your sister or having earned your trust…that scene would play out differently."

Elsa watched the scene play out and Hans kills Kristoff and Angela destroys Anna. She then sees herself torn and goes into a rage of ice but is later brought down and killed. It horrified her to see Anna destroyed but she let out a breath knowing her sacrifice had saved her.

"You see…every little action you do changes the outcome. This Hans…perhaps if he were set back on the right path things will not end as they might." He leaves her there and she looks back at him.

"Wait…what…what am I supposed to do with him?" Elsa felt so confused looking at the wolf who just stood there unmoving.

"It is up to you…but whatever you do make it fast." The owl vanishes and she is left there and then the light flickers.

"Ok think Elsa…you can leave him here and be rid of him…but that moment of redemption while small did allow you to save your sister." She ran her hand through her fur and then noticed little things of puzzles floating about. Of course…it was just like a puzzle. Looking through them she notices all the evil and scheming he had talked of, he who did not give his name…nor did she ask.

Focusing on the task at hand she began to put all of the good traits that were buried too far down to notice. Hans would be a good guy…like he was always meant to be till he was corrupted and turned. However when she saw his love for Anna she allowed herself to be selfish and get rid of it; Hans, regardless of his actions deserved to find love, the right kind of love.

"And there…the new and improved Hans. Now how about we go turn the tide of battle eh?" Elsa feels the light envelop her and she starts to feel again. Time to take down those lizards once and for all.

* * *

Materializing onto the battlefield she sees her body had disappeared near Anna. Anna was now unfrozen and shivering as she sees the lizards fast approaching. Angela looks outraged seeing Hans near her. "Hans…I thought you were dead?"

"Angela…our time together has ended…prepare to die." He holds out his sword and charges into the thick of battle.

"Elsa what is going on…why is Hans near you? Is Kristoff alright?" Elsa smiles at her sister's confusion and she takes her hand in hers. Even if she had to live with these powers for the rest of her life…at least she would have her sister at her side.

"It is a long story…I'll tell you all about on our way back to Arendelle. For now you think you can fight?" Elsa freezes a lizard archer and removes the bow and quiver of arrows from his back. Handing them to Anna she can see some of that fire she loved so much about her return.

"Yeah…I figure I got some fight left in me. By the way don't think I forgot about you freezing me…we are going to have a talk you and I." She says this with no nonsense face and places the quiver on her back drawing an arrow forth.

"Yes ma'am." She tells her as she slides down the hill and combats the enemies. She can see Hans engaging Angela and they fight with claws and blade of steel. Kristoff has freed himself and they both exchange a nod before fighting.

Anna keeps her distance as she fires her arrows out taking down any lizard who dare get too close to her friend and lover…and…whatever Hans was to her. Elsa realizes Hans is something new to deal with but due to his change he is on their side now even if he doesn't want it.

* * *

After a grueling battle ends the group stand victorious and Angela is defeated as she breathes her last breath. There is some remorse in Hans's body as he looks down at his former lover. Elsa gives the two time alone while she embraces her sister glad that it is finally over. "I am glad it is over…now we can return to Arendelle and set things right."

"I think I will see Hans safely home. Maybe I will do a bit of exploring out here…could prove quite exciting given my rush of blood in my body. You two go on ahead…I'll meet you back home." Kristoff smiles as Anna hugs him and Elsa watches from a safe distance.

"You be safe Kristoff…and Hans…I hope your change of heart will help your Kingdom out." Elsa leaves with Anna and while things between her and Kristoff seem a bit chilly…they part as friends as she can see he is finally moving past Anna.

* * *

It takes a bit of travel but they finally arrive in Arendelle and find much of the Kingdom still frozen over. Using her powers she undoes the damage and through a few hours of apologies she now stands before her Kingdom with an announcement sure to enrage and confuse. She is dressed in her blue flowing dress and Anna is dressed in a green dress. Anna holds her hand for support and she can see a few raised brows. This will go well.

"Thank you all for being here. I realize the last time I was here things got a bit…frosty to say the least. I wish to let you all know that starting now the Kingdom will be run a bit differently then it was when my parents ran it. For starters, well, Arendelle will now be accepting of all pairings, so whether you are in a straight relationship or in a gay one we will not judge. Second…Anna will be the first Vice Queen of Arendelle meaning when I am not here you would follow her orders as they were my own. Also we are partners and deeply in love…if this bothers you in any way…deal with it."

Murmurs ran rampant through the crowd and some of them began to leave. Elsa could not stop them and if they wanted to leave the Kingdom so be it. Still she came up here knowing this would happen and looking at Anna for support she clears her throat.

"Prince Hans and his Kingdom have sent over a plan for our Kingdoms to unite…I have agreed. We will be sharing some of the finances from our ventures in exchange for material from them from weapons to maps as we branch out. It is a new age and I say we embrace it…put old wounds aside and push forward. Kristoff has agreed to be the liason between our two Kingdoms so think of him as an Ambassador from now on…treat him well. A royal ceremony will take place within a week when most of these changes happen. Thank you."

Elsa stares into Anna's eyes as they stand there holding hands. "I think that went rather well don't you?"

"Yeah…give it sometime I am sure there will be plenty of chaos to handle." Elsa wears a crooked grin rubbing her back. Feeling Anna's hands behind her neck she has never felt so harmony in her life.

"I think we have opened the floodgates here Elsa…soon people will begin to understand what we have is real and no longer will people strike out at what they don't know. I figure there will be battles ahead…but…none like the ones we've been engaged in."

Elsa smiles and kisses her sister then and there in front of all. Whatever storms may come their way she knows she has Anna by her side. After all this she would take a bath with her sister and then deal with today's problems tomorrow.

THE END

**Authors note: **Thank you all for reading I hope you have enjoyed this tale, my first outing in the fantasy for this pairing. A little under my usual 11 chapters but I think this all fit in nicely as I planned. See ya.


End file.
